


Nick Jakoby Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [27]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Headcanon, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Nick Jakoby is one of my favorite characters of all time so if you don’t agree with my headcanons too bad he’s my baby!
Series: Headcanons [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/569809
Kudos: 2





	Nick Jakoby Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Jakoby is one of my favorite characters of all time so if you don’t agree with my headcanons too bad he’s my baby!

**Their favorite time of year**

Spring. He likes to see the colors coming back and feeling like it truly is a new year. Like LA is being reborn and there’s a clean slate for everyone in the world.

**If they like reading, and if so their favorite book**

You will have to pry hopeless romantics Nick from my cold dead hands. All he reads are romance novels, and not the generic ones full of poorly written plots and thirty chapters of smut. No, the good ones about forbidden love or friends to lovers that actually good.

**T** **heir favorite way to waste time**

I can see Nick losing hours to video games on his days off or after a light shift at work. He most likely has a guilty pleasure with playing high violence games with an orc main character. Like he knows it’s just perpetuating the stereotype that all Orcs are criminals but this character has magic and a sword and it’s just so good! After a hard day of being the good guy no one seems to want, he’ll wind down by being some badass bad guy in a fantasy world cause why the fuck not?

**Their favorite type of music**

Orcish love songs for sure. Nick is a hopeless romantic at heart and no matter what language love songs are his favorite, but sappy Orcish songs will always be his go-to

**Their best childhood memory**

I feel like it has something to do with his Dad. Like being on his shoulders running around the park or backyard. Back before he learns about prejudice and how evil the world could be.

**Any nervous tics they may have**

No matter how hard he tries to mask it when Nick is nervous his ears twitch

**Their calming techniques**

He is a meditation king! Need any tips for getting that good meditation high, go to this man. He knows every trick in the book for winding down and is always ready and willing to help others reach that perfect state of calm.

**How they cope with nightmares**

Admittedly he doesn’t cope well. I feel that Nick overcompensates with being health conscious in his waking hours. Bright really didn’t give us much to work off of as far as his free time like they did with Ward, but I think he is not so secretly a health nut. Obsessed with being as healthy as possible. Daily vitamins, a solid sleep schedule, and as little junk food as possible. What I’m trying to say is I feel like he is taking control of what he can because nightmares are unpredictable/uncontrollable

**Their most prized possession**

No surprise here, it’s his badge. He is so proud to be a cop, even if everyone and their mother give him shit.

**One thing they can’t live without**

From what I interpreted from the Bright movie, Orcs value family quite a bit. With that in mind, I feel like his “I can’t live without this” thing would be something from either his dad or grandfather. For some reason what’s coming to mind is a pair of cufflinks.

**How they spend rainy days**

Oh my god, Nick Jakoby loves rainy days, especially when it’s his day off. He’ll get out a nostalgic CD from his collection and just do whatever he wants in his apartment. Reading, laying in bed, or scrolling on social media. Doesn’t matter, it’s his free rainy day, he can do whatever and no one can say shit.

**How they sleep**

As Bright showed us, Nick is very body health conscious so he tried not to sleep on his stomach (it can fuck up your back majorly). Occasionally he’ll wake up on his stomach and just accept that he has no control over how he sleeps but makes sure that’s never how he falls asleep. He tries to sleep on his side and even bought a body pillow to invest in his hip joint health.

**How they hug**

I have a personal headcanon that Nick is severely touch starved so when he’s being hugged he puts his whole body and soul into it

**How they express love (platonically and/or romantically)**

His love language is acts of service so those he cares for he’ll do just about anything to make them more comfortable in their day to day life

**A skill that they’d love to have**

Nick Jakoby really wishes he was better at public speaking. He so badly wants to be a front-and-center activist for Orc rights, but he just freezes on stage. Though, he really is proud of the conversion that was started with him becoming the first Orc cop, even if most of the conversation is hatred towards him. A foot in the door, one toe at a time if you will

**If they had a spirit animal what form do they think it would take**

For whatever reason when I think of Nick Jakoby I think of salamanders

**Which Hogwarts house would they be in**

He is a Hufflepuff through and through

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-headcanons  
> Imagines:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-imagines  
> Personal:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-0-dinosaur


End file.
